


The First Time

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: He hadn’t planned this out and he suspected Eric hadn’t either. Then again, who really made plans for this sort of thing?





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr asked for making love for the first time with a nervous Alan, so I hope I was able to deliver. I'm not the best at writing smut quite yet, but I tried my best!

He hadn’t planned this out and he suspected Eric hadn’t either. Then again, who really made plans for this sort of thing? It was just something that happened; one thing leading to another and all. It wasn’t the fact he didn’t want it, on the contrary, but when most of the dates he’d been on, only led as far as a heated make out session, he would admit, he was nervous. He felt overly warm and part of it wasn’t because Eric was holding him close with his lips peppering little kisses down his neck; though they were nice. His palms felt sweaty as they gripped Eric’s broad shoulders, trying to steady his breathing. A small, tiny part of his mind told him to push Eric back, to end this now before they went too far, but the rest of him wanted it. All of it.

He jumped when he felt Eric’s hands slid under the sweater he was wearing, the one he often found himself in after a wintery long day of work. They were warm against his even hotter skin, a pressure he wasn’t used to feeling from someone else’s hands. “Ye alrigh’?” the blonde asked, pausing to make sure Alan wasn’t uncomfortable.

Alan hands had grasped Eric’s wrists, his fingers twitching to do something instead of sit there like an idiot while Eric stared. “I’m fine.” he said. “But, ah, maybe we should go somewhere more…comfortable?”

“The bedroom?” Alan cheeks went red, a nod the best response he could muster. “You sure ye wanna take this there?”

“Yes.”

Eric waited a bit longer before removing himself from Alan, standing from the couch. He took Alan’s hands helping him up, hugging him close before outright lifting him up. A startled sound escaped Alan as he was lifted, arms instantly hooking around Eric’s neck. Though there was no verbal protest to being carried, he did shoot Eric a glare that turned more into a pout only making the older man laugh.

Too soon, Alan was gently placed on the mattress of their bed, Eric hovering above him. Alan swallowed, unsure what to do with Eric just staring at him like that, so he used his arms still around Eric’s neck to yank him down into a kiss. This was familiar at least, their lips melding together, moving smoothly against each other; Eric daring to add tongue to the mix when he felt Alan relaxing a little.

When Eric pulled away, he was already reaching over his shoulders to yank off his shirt from the back, tossing it to the floor. Alan sat up on his elbows, taking that time to admire. He’d seen Eric topless many a time before but never like this; not undressing for him. Before Eric could undress further, Alan moved to his knees, placing his palms on Eric’s chest, letting his hands explore. This was familiar to him, like the kissing, something he’d grown used to, despite the fact Eric almost always had a shirt on. Still, the way the muscles tensed under his touch, one hand running up to rest at the base of Eric’s thick neck, fiddling with the gold chain resting there, while his other hand circled around to Eric’s back, daring to slip part of his fingers under the hem of his trousers. “I take it you like wha’ ya see?” Eric smirked, his own hands on Alan’s hips.

“Always have.” the brunette replied, tilting his head slightly, eyes concentrating on the way the gold of Eric’s chain reflected the light of the lamp on the bedside table. “I know I’m not the first one to see you, like this, or to really…do this…with you…but it’s nice to know I’m the only one now.”

“Aye, ye are love.” again, Eric’s hands eased up Alan’s sweater, the question asked in his eyes that Alan met. The younger man nodded once more and Eric took the hem of Alan’s sweater and pulled it over his head, the fabric joining Eric’s shirt on the floor. There was a striking difference between them, Alan shrinking back to rest on his heels. His arms retracted from Eric, going to cover himself but Eric halted him, taking his hands and holding them while he admired. Alan could feel his eyes roaming over every inch of pale skin revealed; the blush from his cheeks now running down to part of his upper chest. “Yer lovely, Alan.” Eric finally said. “Perfect.”

“You’re already getting me into bed, no need to charm me too.” he muttered.

Eric sighed, leaning in to continue those kisses on his neck, going further down now. “‘m no’ tryin’ to charm ye. ‘m serious. Now why dun ye lay down and  relax. I’ll take care o’ ye.”

The urge to crawl under the covers and hide was strong but he did as he was told, slowly with their eyes locked. His fingers itched at his side, trying to keep his arms where they wouldn’t snap up to guard himself from Eric’s gaze. “Ye can touch me, Alan. ’s no fun if ye jus’ lay there.”

“Right…” it gave his hands something to do at least as Eric went back to kissing down his chest. At first they just clutched the blonde locks before finally smoothing down Eric’s back, running over those muscles much like he did with the blonde’s chest.

He gasped, freezing when Eric’s mouth stopped at a nipple, his tongue running over the nub. “How’s tha’?” the blonde asked.

“G-Good.” Alan replied, already feeling the stirrings of something lower, especially when Eric did it again, even daring to suck on it. “Ha, Eric.” he outright moaned when his lover switched to give the same treatment to the other side.

He could feel Eric’s smirk once he deemed Alan’s chest tortured enough. “At least I know ‘m doin’ good.” another gasp left Alan when Eric cupped the obvious bulge in Alan’s sweats. “This is a good reward fer my hard work.” he turned serious, however when he moved lower, grabbing the hem of Alan’s sweats. “Can I?”

Alan stared down at him then shook his head. Eric immediately relented, sitting back, now just watching him. “You first.” he said once he found his voice again.

Eric relaxed, getting off the bed to do as he was told. Alan watched as Eric quickly became nude before him. Alan had seen Eric shirtless plenty of times but this was the first to see him completely nude. He’d done a good job of avoiding it but now that he saw what Eric came with, his nerves skyrocketed. How would that fit?  _Would_  it fit? Styx, he couldn’t imagine what it must have looked like fully erect let alone half-hard like it was now. “Alan?”

His eyes snapped up, suddenly aware of his blatant staring. “I…I, ah, I…” he swallowed, dropping back to cover his face with his palms. “I wasn’t staring!”

Eric snorted, straddling Alan’s hips to pull his hands away. “I dun care if ya were.” he kissed him. “Sae, ‘m naked. Does that mean I can…?”

Alan closed his eyes, nodding. “Yes.” Eric eased off him to return to the spot he occupied earlier, easing down Alan’s sweats and underwear until he was as bare as Eric. It felt worse to know he was more turned on then Eric, his erection heavy against his stomach. “Oh bloody hell.” he muttered with his hands over his eyes again.

“Alan, look at me. I wanna see yer face ‘fore I do this.”

“Why?”

“Because I want tae commit yer reaction to your first time to memory.”

“Ugh, dork.” but he took a deep breath, relaxing his hands, letting his arms flop down beside his head.

Eric slid his hands up Alan’s thighs, watching Alan as he did so. The kisses continued past Alan’s navel until reaching his proper goal. He took the hardened shaft into his hand first, giving it a few good strokes, Alan’s breathing already starting to labour, his lips parted. When he leant down to employ his tongue, circling the head, Alan’s fingers tensed into the pillows. “Good?”

“Yeah.” he thrust his hips up. “More.”

Eric chuckled. “Demandin’ lad.” he used his other hand to keep Alan’s hips still; leaning down to take Alan into his mouth. The whine he heard encouraged him to take all of Alan in one swallow. The brunette gasped, cutting himself off with a moan when Eric began bobbing. Hands went from the pillow to Eric’s hair, entangling in it; panting hard. “E-Eric!” he groaned, throwing his head back when the blonde swallowed around him. Perhaps too soon, he could feel his end approaching. “Eric, I’m—”

Part of him was angry at himself for warning Eric as before he could finish (quite literally) Eric removed himself from Alan’s erection, smirking at him. “Tha’ was quick.”

Alan frowned. “Bad quick?” he asked, dropping his hands to his own stomach.

“Nah. Just means I did a good job.” he sat back, continually running his hands over Alan’s thighs. “Ye mind spreadin’ yer legs wide for me?” Upon his request, Alan’s thighs closed rather then opened, his hands curling into fists. “Alan?”

“Don’t you need…something?”

“Like wha’?”

“…something slippery?”

“Ah.” Eric leant up, kissing him. “Dun worry Alan. I’m not gonna hurt ye.” he laid down, pulling Alan to curl up against him. “I love ya and you know I’d ne’er hurt ye.”

Alan nodded, closing his eyes. “I’m just…really nervous about this. I’ve heard so many good and bad things about people’s first times, and, and I just want ours to be, well, good.”

Eric kissed his temple. “‘m doin’ everythin’ in my power to make sure your first time is one your gonna remember fer all the right reasons.” another kiss. “An’ I know you’re nervous, an’ that’s fine. Jus’ trust me Alan. Tha’s all ye gotta do.” a final kiss. “I mean, yer not the first virgin I’ve dealt with.”

Alan rolled his eyes. “Yes, brag about your other escapades when in bed with your boyfriend. Smart move.”

Eric winced. “Ah, sorry. Tha’ wasn’t meant to be about braggin’. I just meant, I know what ‘m doin’ when it comes down t’ handlin’ the lesser, or no, experienced.”

“Then kiss me.” Eric obliged, kissing him with the force of an apology and expressing how much he did care about the younger man in his arms. Alan allowed himself to forget their position, letting himself get lost in the kiss, only briefly reminded of their nudity when their bare erections rubbed together.

Finding Alan sufficiently distracted, Eric slid his hand down Alan’s side then around to grab the underside of his thigh, lifting it up to rest over his hip. Moving his hand back down, he slid his finger between Alan’s arse, gently pressing against the entrance there. That got Alan to tense, freezing against Eric. “Sh.” the blonde soothed in his ear. “Relax Al. ‘m just lettin’ ya feel.” he continued to apply pressure there, but never entering; allowing Alan to adjust just that little bit.

When he believed Alan was used to that, he shifted behind himself, reaching up to open his bedside table drawer. He removed a clear bottle, Alan’s brow furrowing. “Hey, I need some help from time to time.” he winked; Alan groaned. “Wha’?”

“When I sleep with you?”

“No. Yer on overtime when I do.”

Alan bit his lip, taking the bottle of lube. “Well, if tonight goes well, I can help you from now on.”

Eric purred in Alan’s ear, licking the shell. “I’d love tha’.”

Alan shivered, returning the bottle to Eric. “Then get to it before I change my mind.”

Eric popped off the lid of the lube, pouring a decent amount onto his hand before capping the bottle and dropping it to the floor. Careful of his hand, he rolled them so Alan returned to his back, the blonde once more over him. He sat between Alan’s legs and the brunette spread them like Eric had asked earlier. His lubed index finger rubbed against the smaller man’s entrance, telling  Alan, “tell me if this hurts.” before easing the finger inside.

Alan tensed, biting the knuckle of his finger. It certainly was foreign but didn’t feel terribly uncomfortable. Eric soon eased that finger in and out when Alan relaxed a little bit. Alan had all his attention drawn to what Eric was doing, his body unsure to reject or full accept Eric; rejecting sounding like the better option when a second finger was slid in alongside the first. “Nng.” he whined, forcing this thighs not to close.

“Alan?”

“Slowly.” he said around his finger. Eric nodded, not moving his fingers, just keeping them inside. When the tightness abated a bit, he began to gently massage Alan’s inner walls, watching his lover’s face intently. There was some discomfort on his face but he didn’t ask him stop at least.

When the third finger was introduced, Alan couldn’t stop his thighs from closing, only stopped by Eric’s body, his teeth digging into his finger, his other hand grabbing tightly to the bed sheets. “I know love, I know.” Eric said. “Bu’ the pain’ll go away soon.” he leaned up, kissing over Alan’s stomach, smoothing over Alan’s chest with his free hand.

Alan swallowed, blinking away the tears in his vision. He wasn’t sure how long they remained like that, but eventually Eric’s petting helped ease away the burning he felt and he nodded, letting Eric continue. The three fingers inside him began thrusting, stopping a few times to spread wide then thrust again. Slowly, he was relaxing, his thighs falling back open, his hand losing the tension on the sheets.

After however long, Eric finally sat up, pulling his fingers out. Alan watched him grab the bottle of lube again and oil up his now fully hard erection. Alan couldn’t help imagining what sort of pain that would bring when only three fingers felt nearly too much. “I love you.” he said when Eric dropped the bottle again.

Eric looked up from positioning himself, Alan feeling the slicked up head of Eric’s erection pressing against him. “I love ya too. Now, deep breaths love. Remember. Tell me if it hurts ‘r ye wanna stop.”

“I will…”

Taking deep breaths didn’t work much when Eric pressed inside. Even with just the head, he felt stretched beyond his limits, a cry escaping him. Eric paused there, his hands next to Alan’s head to support him above his lover. He frowned, seeing earlier tears spill over. “I know love, I know. Yer gonna be okay.” he soothed, cupping Alan’s cheek and brushing the tear away with his thumb. “I love ye. I love you so much an’ I ne’er want tae hurt you. I’m so sorry I am.”

“I-It’ll get better.” Alan gritted out. “It’ll get b-better. Just g-get this part o-over with.” he hugged Eric to him, burying his face in Eric’s neck. “Love you too.” Eric held him close, easing further inside until he pressed fully against Alan. There he waited, still hugging Alan tightly.

Alan was finally able to ease out the breath he was holding, feeling himself get used to Eric. He gave Eric the go ahead and the blonde began moving. The friction confused him; it began to feel good, but there was still that burning from the stretch but the more Eric moved, the less of the burn he could feel. It wasn’t until Eric struck something deep inside him did pleasure overwhelm him. He cried out, grabbing tighter to Eric. “Alan?” he asked, stopping instantly.

Alan whined, shifting his hips. “No. Go. Don’t stop!”

Eric blinked, realizing quickly what that scream was for. He smirked, shifting to sit on his knees, grabbing Alan’s hips. From there, he began thrusting his hips faster and harder, knowing his lover was indeed in pleasure rather than the pain he’d inflicted before. “Eric!” Alan cried out again, holding his arms up to Eric.

The blonde slid his arms under Alan, lifting the brunette on to his lap, kissing him hard. Alan secured his arms around Eric’s neck, helping by moving his own hips. When they both came closer to their ends, their hips slowed into a more gentler motion, their kiss becoming lazily. Alan hummed, tilting cocking his head, Eric removing a hand from Alan’s hip to his erection that hardened again. Like the kiss, he lazily stroked it until he felt Alan expel into his hand, the brunette whimpering into the kiss. Eric released a few minutes later, deep inside. Alan dropped his head to Eric’s shoulder, hugging  him the best he could, closing his eyes.

Eric embraced him, kissing the side of his head. “Ye alrigh’?”

“I’m…tired.”

Eric chuckled, easing Alan to his back then slowly removing himself from Alan fully. “Relax love. I’ll clean ye up.”

Alan obeyed, letting his body sink into the soft mattress. He barely registered the warm cloth cleaning him up or even when Eric rejoined him in bed. He only forced himself back to consciousness when Eric held him, bringing the blanket over the both of their nude bodies. “Sae, was tha’ any good?”

“Mm.” Alan hummed, nuzzling Eric’s chest. “Good.”

Eric chuckled. “Good.”

“Eric.” their eyes locked and Eric was worried when he saw those green eyes watery with tears again; only becoming confused when Alan kissed him with as much passion as he had a few minutes ago. “Alan?”

“Thank you?”

“For wha’?”

“For loving me as much as you do.” he smiled. “I know, it’s a silly thing to say, but—”

“Ah, ah, Alan.” Eric smoothed back Alan’s sweaty bangs, returning his smile. “’s no’ silly at all. I dun think, even if I was told too, I could e’er stop loving you as much as I do.”

Alan rested his head on Eric’s shoulder, snuggling as close as he could, Eric’s arms securing around him, a silent promise to protect him from anything. If only this had lasted forever, Alan wouldn’t have minded. It was such a shame fate did not agree.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me a prompt then visit me on tumblr: elizaxspears


End file.
